Talk:Atma of the Ducal Guard
Apparently the Ducal Guard Atma which gives Superior -pdt (50%) when at low HP, works backwards for avatars, and stacks with avatars natural -50% pdt. So with it, avatars are invincible to all physical damage until some (magical) damage is taken. Not like plenty of stuff in abyssea isn't broken, so who knows if this will ever be fixed or if it will incur the anger of SE. But use at your own risk. And if they fix it so it isn't backwards for avatars, then avatars will get down to -100% pdt as they get lower in HP I do not know if this is an exploit or not, but is seems like a bug exploit to me if you use it. --Elfi Wolfe 02:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like patched on 1/12/2011. --Elfi Wolfe 19:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it has been fixed. It still seems to give a significant PDT reduction however, I was able to solo Awahondo as 90SMN/NIN, where as I am unable to without it. Has anyone tried the A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Selenian Cap with pet -10% pdt augment and Shareeravadi+2 from staff trials -10 to -15% pdt to see if avatars can still nullify damage at 100% with this Atma? --Vagrua 09:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Atma effects are always active on pets regardless of HP percentage. Summoner avatars will have the damage reduction effect applied to their avatar AFTER the avatar's native physical damage reduction; thus this Atma cannot allow an avatar to reach -100% physical damage reduction. Also note that the HP percentage is calculated based on original HP without enhancements. Are we sure about this, using Ducal Guard on BST, I notice a massive difference in DMG taken ONLY when the pet drops below 50% HP. --Daniel Hatcher I tested this atma with the Valoredge automaton and the Damage Taken modifier seemed to only take effect below 50% HP. --TheodusArcaedim 14:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove that from the notes then. --Daniel Hatcher I've been using this on mnk to skill up my guard skills, and ive noticed it doesnt go into full effect till my HP is at 20%. I've spent alot of time soloing multiple mobs at once to proc guard. What I noticed was that at 50%hp it gave me about a 25% phy dmg reduction (giving me about 30dmg~ per hit average taken) and when it reached red (20%~ or around 800hp/3700~ giving me about 20dmg~ average) it would go into full effect. Because of that, I just cruized with healing waltz 3 between 400-800 (was also using mounted champion for regen which kept my hp easy to maintain at that low health) Feel free to test this and comment on what you've noticed as well. Absolutezro of Bahamut 21:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Avatars still receive the superior speed and damage taken reduction all the time I have confirmed that, as of April 28, 2011, Avatars still always receive the superior damage reduction and superior movement speed reduction, regardless of current HP.--Blue Donkey Kong 22:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have confirmed that aliens still exist! I however, like the guy before me, offer no proof :P 22:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No one will suppress your attempts to prove it, but this wiki deletes chat log pictures that are uploaded.--Blue Donkey Kong 18:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) too me 19 gob snack quests + the egg quest to get fame 3 --Eightball805 04:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC)